


回归线

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland
Summary: 是CA
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	回归线

**Author's Note:**

> 是CA

1.

亚茨拉斐尔已经放弃了。

今天是最后一天。亚茨拉斐尔绝望的坐在扶手椅里，面前放着一杯余温殆尽的热可可。书店没有开灯。马上深夜零点，路上也人影阑珊。稀薄的光影透过玻璃惨淡透进来，落在地上一动不动；亚茨拉斐尔呆坐在那里，盯着那些黑暗里的光影看了很长时间。

明天就是毁灭日。

剩下仅有几个钟头，他打算就这样清醒坐着，和自己的生命告别。他活了六千年。做过许多善事蠢事，救过人也消灭过敌人，如今到头来，恍然觉得自己一事无成。

亚茨拉斐尔低头，看了一眼自己手腕上的名字。

那个名字就写在他的手腕内侧，出现在一周前。据说只有极少数的幸运者才会有。上面写着他们灵魂伴侣的名字。亚茨拉斐尔就是属于幸运的那一部分人。那个名字出现在上帝撒旦的计划颁布之后，出现在一周前的那天早晨。

那天早晨，他打碎了自己新泡好滚烫热茶的马克杯，滚烫的茶水倾倒在地上，就像那个名字，把他的心烫出殉道般的感觉。

他看到了克罗里。

克罗里的名字。就在他的皮肤上，指尖一触就散发出浅光。

在此之前，他和克罗里做了六千年好友。亚茨拉斐尔从没有想过别的。完全满意于他们的友谊，满足于他们一周见面一次，然后去公园或者丽兹酒店，度过一个闲适的下午，聊聊天，交换交换情报。他从没有想过别的。最多最多，也只是在克罗里走在他近旁的时候，想靠近一点。就那么一点虚心的期待。除此外什么也没有过。而就在克罗里的名字出现在他的手腕上——认识到克罗里是他的灵魂伴侣的时候，一切都变了。那些虚假的友情幻象褪去了，那些无缘无故的爱意和期待突然变得情有可原了。

灵魂伴侣。

不论是天使还是恶魔，一辈子只有一个。而他们的一辈子是永恒。永不背叛的忠诚。

据说，这种标记都是成对出现。亚茨拉斐尔的心脏剧烈地跳起来，甚至有一瞬间的发晕。猛烈而来的希望让他内在沸腾。亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己就要被烧得灰飞烟灭了。他知道地狱一定也通知了此事，通知了上帝和撒旦的新计划。所以亚茨拉斐尔按兵不动的待在书店，等着克罗里来找他。

克罗里来了。

推开门的那一瞬，亚茨拉斐尔听到了熟悉的脚步声、金属钥匙晃动的声音。抬起头，看见恶魔走来，戴着那副神秘莫测的墨镜。克罗里的眼睛严严藏在后面。

墨镜就像恶魔的铠甲。克罗里可以安心躲在后面。可此刻的亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己无处可躲，甚至没了皮肤和任何防护，完全的被动赤裸。他的心因为希望疼痛。

但亚茨拉斐尔什么也没说。

他还是原来那样，冲恶魔微笑着打了招呼，表情天衣无缝地给克罗里倒了杯茶。

那时候，恶魔正坐在沙发上，翻看着《每日电讯报》上有关芝加哥车展的报道，看着那些新车的镀铬装饰赞不绝口，报纸翻得哗啦响；亚茨拉斐尔假装俯身过去，去取桌上给花茶添的方糖块，趁机对克罗里露出来的那截手腕上的皮肤匆匆一瞥，然后心里猛然一沉。

世界彷佛暂止了，连带着他的呼吸、心跳。期待石沉大海，冰封冻住了他的热血。

什么也没有。

克罗里该写着灵魂伴侣名字的手腕那里。空空如也。

2.

零点钟声响了。

亚茨拉斐尔起身，坐得久了身体走得踉踉跄跄，到书架那边抽屉里翻出一盒老旧的烟，里面还稀稀拉拉躺着几支。手边没有火，火柴在厨房，反正大把孤独时光，他又向那里慢吞吞地走去。

从座椅到厨房短短的一段路，走得他心神恍惚。自从一周前看见克罗里的名字在他手腕，他心里就没好受过，时时刻刻在想，要是他勇敢一点，要是他不要那么固执和自尊，也许结果就不是这样，也许就不用这样一个人无用绝望的等待着天亮，而克罗里却在某处和一个……一个别的……

他甚至没法想。

五天前，天堂地狱举办了一次舞会。

上帝和撒旦突然重归于好，颁布计划，要恶魔和天使一族也重修和睦。毕竟千百年前他们就曾是一家。不过这次用的是强制手段，每个天使必须找一个恶魔伴侣，每一个恶魔也得找一个天使作伴。其中有些人，像亚茨拉斐尔一样，获得了幸运的灵魂伴侣标记，不用那么麻烦的人生地不熟去找；但亚茨拉斐尔似乎是唯一一个，灵魂伴侣印记不成匹配的。

他有，而克罗里没有。

这场舞会，是为还没找到伴侣的天使恶魔准备的。撒旦和上帝通知里说了：只给一周时间。一周后，还没有找到合适伴侣的天使恶魔，就当抗命处理。天使送进地狱火，恶魔扔进圣水里。

亚茨拉斐尔来得有些迟，推开舞会场大门，眼前一片金碧辉煌，像是夏多布里昂笔下的巴黎之夜；他谨慎的站在那里，紧张地拿着手里的那杯香槟，眼睛四处张望，看见了人群中的克罗里。

克罗里很受欢迎。

克罗里的高科技喜好和天堂一众天使一拍即合，又时尚炫酷，比其他恶魔高出好几个喜马拉雅山水准。恶魔们也环拥着克罗里，因为克罗里高明的宣传手段，公布了他和一个天使六千年的友谊史；单身恶魔们纷纷去克罗里那里取经。

克罗里远远看见他，隔着人群向他一举酒杯。

“天使！”克罗里走过来打招呼，“你也来了。”

亚茨拉斐尔微微一笑。笑得心神不安勉勉强强。

“一起吗？”恶魔问他，递过来胳膊，意思让他挽着。“待会儿开始跳舞了。”

亚茨拉斐尔犹犹豫豫，最后还是把手伸了出去，挽住克罗里。他知道自己肯定暴露了。他的手腕上缠着一块白色纱巾，为了把那个名字裹住。他本来想说自己受伤了——但以克罗里的聪明，事情哪有那么巧。

事实上他们确实跳了一支舞。

克罗里什么也没问。

亚茨拉斐尔一直记得那个夜晚。舞光，夜色，金银流转，若即若离的呼吸，每一次似有似无的接触都像闪电一样。最后他实在坚持不住，差点把灵魂伴侣的事告诉了克罗里。但也不是他忍住，而是被打断了。等那支曲子结束，一个漂亮大天使过来邀请克罗里。亚茨拉斐尔打算离开了，连抱歉之类的话都想好。

克罗里一把拉住他：“天使，怎么了？”

亚茨拉斐尔看了看那个漂亮天使，摇了摇头，转头看回克罗里：“你们去吧。我还……有点事。”

“你哪儿来的事？我记得书店今天这个点不开门。”

“我又改了时间，你可能还不知道……”亚茨拉斐尔自觉这谎撒得不太妙。了解他如克罗里，清楚知道他已经一百多年没换过营业表了。

克罗里态度有点冷了：“所以你希望我和他去？”

“不，”亚茨拉斐尔被蹦出来的这个词吓了一跳，赶紧又说，“我的意思是——”他转头看着那个天使，不敢再看克罗里。不然他的心碎可就瞒不过了。他说，“我们只是朋友，不是那种关系，所以——”

“我看到了，”那个漂亮天使耸肩，“你们一个有灵魂伴侣印记，一个没有。当然不是那种关系。”

克罗里正看着他。亚茨拉斐尔不用回头也知道。他能感觉到。他现在不想谈这个。但还需要解释吗？克罗里的灵魂伴侣不是他，克罗里没有灵魂伴侣印记。

克罗里是自由的。

他可不想说：嗨，我的朋友，你知道吗，我的灵魂伴侣是你，咱俩凑活着在一起吧。

克罗里肯定会答应他。亚茨拉斐尔怕的就是这个。因为他俩模糊不清的友情，模糊不清的在一起，把本来就乱七八糟的感情搅得更加乱七八糟。

如果克罗里是自由的。那就随他去吧。

3.

克罗里是被吓醒的。

撒旦保佑。他听着皇后乐队的歌翻来覆去了好久才勉强睡着，此刻又被铃声吵醒。克罗里记得他根本没设置明天的闹钟，反正是扔进圣水里去死，他还没有那么着急。等地狱发现少人了再来找他，也来得及。

明天就是最后一天。毁灭日。

克罗里被吵醒，还以为天亮了，睁眼外面还是黑蒙蒙一片，月光被乌云掩着。他翻个身，打算再一次艰难入眠，接着，就被吓得跳了起来。

那不是闹钟铃声。

亚茨拉斐尔的书店在末日前曾着过一次火。那次他去迟了。克罗里以为自己唯一的朋友死了。伤心欲绝。满心埋怨自己没有及时掌握情况。后来恶魔学聪明了，给亚茨拉斐尔的书店安装了现代防火报警装置。只要那个防火报警器一响，消防局和他会第一时间接收到警报。

现在他就是被防火报警器吓醒。

书店又着火了。

他拿起手机亮起屏幕匆匆一眼：才零点十三。

他外套都没穿的冲出门去，开起宾利和时间赛跑。

该死的亚茨拉斐尔。

4.

说实在的，亚茨拉斐尔只想沉浸在自己的悲伤里，安安稳稳度过这最后一个孤苦伶仃的夜晚。

然而，伟大的马克思主义革命家切格瓦拉曾经说过：让我们忠于理想，让我们面对现实。

现实是，他只是想去厨房抽一支烟解忧，火柴半天翻出来，刚点上，还没送到唇边，厨房突然就开启了浴室模式，从头顶洒起水来。等他彻底淋湿，身上还滴滴答答落着水的时候，烟已经灭了。书店里警报乱响成一片；接着，消防队员开着消防车气势万钧地席卷而来。亚茨拉斐尔站在劫后余生一地板的水里，详细解释了他只是想抽支烟，然后书店里不知道什么时候装的防火报警器就过度反应了——他不知道，克罗里给他在案登记的警报模式永远写着“严重”一词。克罗里怕那些懒散的消防工作人员不重视。

等送走那些消防人员，亚茨拉斐尔半躺在扶椅上，重新开始酝酿悲伤绝望的情绪。

再然后，克罗里来了。

5.

克罗里刹停宾利。一脚踹开书店门，火急火燎地赶了进来。

这时候理智才回归克罗里。书店明明没事。

问题是他已经进来了。

书店灯暗着，外面的光影照进来，匍匐在他们脚下的地板上。他看到了亚茨拉斐尔。

五天前那场舞会上，第一眼看见亚茨拉斐尔，克罗里就在猜，天使手腕上绑的那白纱巾是做什么的。他没往灵魂伴侣那方面想，可能也是不敢想。直到后来那个邀请他跳舞的大天使一语道破。他还是不信，托人去加百利那里讨来了灵魂伴侣拥有者的名单，然后看到了亚茨拉斐尔——当然，为了保护隐私，没写灵魂伴侣是谁。不过就算写了，克罗里也不会去看。不然世上又要多一桩凶杀案。

克罗里站在那里。

他从没问过亚茨拉斐尔，说你的手腕上写着谁的名字。他一直在等。他觉得亚茨拉斐尔会告诉他。他们认识六千年了，基本问题上从来都是开诚布公。但亚茨拉斐尔好像打定了主意不说。其实是谁都好，他都能接受，比如哈斯塔……不行。哈斯塔不行。比如别西卜——不，绝对不行。比如……算了。他还是不要想了。

总而言之，就算是别人。他也不是不能理解。特别努力地去理解。只要特别的努力就行。

三天前，看见亚茨拉斐尔和那个恶魔的时候，克罗里就是这样想的。只要特别努力就行。努力忽视自己节节攀升的怒气，努力不要推开车门下去，冲进那家餐厅，然后好好打一顿那个坐在亚茨拉斐尔对面的家伙。亚茨拉斐尔又对那个家伙笑了一下。他心痛了。那种空了一块一样的感觉。

就是这家伙吗？

也是怪他。克罗里就在那儿，停着宾利，想看看那恶魔到底什么样，比他好在哪儿。然后，亚茨拉斐尔和他有心灵感应一样，一转头，透过玻璃窗，看见了他。亚茨拉斐尔走了出来，来敲他的车玻璃——克罗里不是没想过逃走，但已经来不及了，此时跑好像显得他心虚。

“嗨。”他听见天使和他打招呼。

“晚上好。”他降下车窗。

顺理成章的，他们开始讨论这几天的热点话题。“你怎样了？找到……嗯，什么人了吗？”天使问。

克罗里想起了灵魂伴侣的事。亚茨拉斐尔已经有人了。他得让他的朋友放心。于是克罗里点了点头，说：“有了。”

不知道是他的错觉，还是别的缘故，有一瞬间他感到了天使眼里和他同样的心痛。不过转瞬即逝过去了，快得像是幻觉。亚茨拉斐尔向他笑。看起来毫不在意：“那挺好。”

“那个恶魔，”克罗里指了指坐在餐厅那个，“是你——”

“啊，是。”亚茨拉斐尔斩钉截铁地说。“我也有了。”说完，沉默一会儿，不甘心似的又补问了一句：“看来我们都有人选了？”

“看来是这样。”克罗里点了点头。庆幸自己还戴着墨镜。

再然后，他们就再也没见过。

直到现在。

6.

亚茨拉斐尔不敢相信自己的眼睛，不敢相信克罗里此刻就站在他面前不远处。

“这是梦吗？”他问了句蠢话。

他看见恶魔站在那里，摇了摇头，然后走近过来。亚茨拉斐尔心跳得地动山摇。克罗里还来做什么呢？他不是已经有人了吗？留他好好享受这最后一个绝望的夜晚不行吗？为什么还要来他眼前。好像他想念克罗里想得还不够，好像他忍受的还堪重负。为什么还要这样惩罚他？

“天使……”他听见克罗里轻轻喊他。

亚茨拉斐尔喉结滚动，压下去了那些迫切要冲出来的渴望和期待。他就那样孤立无援的坐在扶椅上。什么都没关系了，什么都不重要了，让他挨近一下克罗里吧，让他听听克罗里喊他的名字。最后一次。让他早点死亡也可以。

他想触碰克罗里。

手腕写着灵魂伴侣名字的地方在发烫，他的欲念在叫嚣、隐忍着……

“天使……”

他听见克罗里又一次喊他。不同的是这次挨近了。他感到克罗里在触碰他。他的脸颊，皮肤。他原来在流泪。滚烫烧灼他。

最后一次了。亚茨拉斐尔想。让克罗里知道好了。知道也没什么。等到几小时后毁灭来临，就什么也不复存在了。让他的欲望奢侈一次又怎样呢？

“克罗里。”他觉得自己此刻表情一定是难看的。

他把手腕袒露了出去。知道此刻如此无防备的他一定会被看到，于是主动先行一步：

“看吧。看看这个。”

7.

克罗里看到了。

他看到了自己的名字。

他胸腔里好像容纳不下空气，好像要把他窒息在绝境逢生的狂喜里，他的心脏碎了、化了，柔软的成了一团水。克罗里走了过去，看到了亚茨拉斐尔要给他看的东西。他的名字。他心里太多情绪还来不及吐露一个字，亚茨拉斐尔就先放弃一样自嘲起来：

“好笑吧。我手腕上写着你的名字。”

克罗里感觉到了眼泪。他抓不住亚茨拉斐尔心里缠绕不清的那个点，一晃神真相又水也似的流逝，隔阂重新要闭合起来。

“为什么我会觉得可笑呢？”克罗里问。

亚茨拉斐尔的声音听来就像灰烬，苦笑一声：“总之事实就是这样……你怎么想都行。”

“你认为我怎么想？”克罗里俯身在亚茨拉斐尔的身前。抓住了天使的手。皮肤是凉的，在黑暗里一动不动绝望太久。

“我怎么知道？”亚茨拉斐尔闭着眼睛，说完印记的事他就闭上了眼。什么也不敢去想去看了。他苦笑着反问：“我怎么知道你怎么想呢？你没必要来这里的，那个印记……那只是我的事，和你没关系，你没必要……”

克罗里叹了口气。

“为什么你这么聪明的天使，会这么笨呢？”

8.

克罗里撞见亚茨拉斐尔的时候——三天前，撞见亚茨拉斐尔和那个恶魔的时候。天使是准备告白的。

舞会后，亚茨拉斐尔把克罗里抛下回去，独自坐在书店中，想了很久。

他觉得不舒服。看见克罗里和别人在一起，他会嫉妒。天使该有这些七宗罪的欲望吗？亚茨拉斐尔不知道。但他觉得难受，事情不该是这样。或许他可以告诉克罗里。克罗里手腕上没他的名字又如何呢？他可以锻炼一下诱惑能力，说不定克罗里也能爱上他。

什么事情总得试一试。

那天晚上的那个恶魔是加百利派来的。天使长自己万事大吉了，却还是很但心自己手下的天使们。亚茨拉斐尔在伴侣一栏中一直显示：无。加百利于是贴心送来了几个条件合适的恶魔资料，让他选。加百利知道亚茨拉斐尔有灵魂伴侣的标记，但是，也不是说有了灵魂伴侣标记，就非得去找灵魂伴侣在一起；这个标记就是为提点一下那些不清楚自己爱谁的恶魔天使，以作善意提醒的辅助而已。上帝和撒旦的最终目的，是让天使恶魔融洽相处，连找伴侣也只是个表面工作，随便找谁都行。毕竟找不到有惩罚，天使恶魔们也就凑凑和和了。

亚茨拉斐尔甚至连对面坐着的那恶魔什么名字都没记住，心不在焉听着那恶魔自夸，说得都是些自己没有的：什么高大英俊、品味高绝、富有才华……

心有灵犀一样，他转头看着玻璃，看到了也在看他的克罗里。

那刻他丢下那个约来的恶魔，跑了出去。

那刻他是真打算说了。把灵魂伴侣的事说给克罗里。

然后克罗里说，他有了别人。

9.

亚茨拉斐尔一边躲开克罗里的触碰，一边却又怕他的拒绝真的让恶魔放弃。他也不知道是什么毅力让他还未沦陷。

大概是他的心。

他的心痛苦于自己的卑微和无奈。痛苦于挣扎和顺从。他感到山路遍布荆棘，而他非要把心脏最柔软的地方凑上去给刀锋撞得鲜血淋漓。克罗里说他笨。说他时的语气温柔怜爱得好像真是他的恶魔情人。好像真的爱他。可是没有就是没有。克罗里没有灵魂伴侣的印记。他骗得了谁也不想再骗自己。

“你没必要这样……”亚茨拉斐尔说出那个词：“……安慰。”

“安慰？”他听见克罗里笑，好像他真把事情看错了。

“你没有。”亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛，再一次倔强地说。“你没有灵魂伴侣的印记。”他想，等他再睁眼，克罗里就该被他的顽固赶走了。

然而克罗里还在，还留在那里，温暖没有离开。他感到克罗里的手又覆上了他的。但再没有动作下去。

“那你呢？你和那个一起吃晚餐的恶魔怎么回事？”

“那是加百利派来的，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我甚至不记得他是谁。但我想，你说你有人了，我不能落后。我不想让你担心……或者阻拦。”亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼，为那时候自己的发傻微笑。他现在什么不能说？不能原谅？事情都这一步了。

“是啊，我有人了。”克罗里没有反驳，轻轻抚摸亚茨拉斐尔手腕上写着自己的名字的位置。

虽然心里贪恋着这最后一分一毫的碰触，但亚茨拉斐尔还是把手抽回来。“别在这里待着了，去吧，克罗里。去找你该找的人。”去找随便哪个天使。

克罗里不理，问他，“你有别人了吗？既然和你吃晚餐的那个恶魔什么也不是？你知道的，今天那些没找到的伴侣的家伙就会被人道销毁。你打算怎样呢？坐在这里等死？”

“我就愿意坐在这里。”亚茨拉斐尔感到一股委屈冲天而来，几乎化作暴怒，让他挣脱开克罗里，从扶椅上站起身来。克罗里显然没想到这话刺痛了他，被推开后在那里愣着，听亚茨拉斐尔继续说：“我是没有别人。但我也不需要你。”

他还没有那么可怜。

克罗里看着他。

亚茨拉斐尔指着门。“你该离开了。”

克罗里没有动。

屋内沉默一片，亚茨拉斐尔觉得心痛，心里再也没有比此时伤痛，五脏六腑都像是塌陷了，一口呼吸一口疼痛，但他下定决心不露出一点软弱的样子。是的，他是爱克罗里。他在知道这件事后的每一分每一秒都爱得卑微无比。可是克罗里近在眼前的时候，他却把一切汹涌澎湃的欲望都死死扼住不显露一点。他在害怕了。

“那要是我需要你呢？”漫长的黑暗里，他听见克罗里说。

10.

克罗里说他也没有。

说他也没有找到什么人，甚至没想去找什么人。他问亚茨拉斐尔愿不愿意和他一起。恶魔凑得很近，说了很多听起来花言巧语的话。说了那个烫人的字眼，说了很多很多……亚茨拉斐尔感到心跳。但他才不会这样轻易的上当。克罗里不过是在施行诱惑罢了。

亚茨拉斐尔又说了一遍前面说过好几次的那件事。“但你没有印记。”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己在沉默里苍老得像个老人，茫茫一生，一事无成。

“要是我不需要呢？”克罗里突然说。

亚茨拉斐尔抬眼看着克罗里。好像有什么在呼之欲出。一个掩藏多年的秘密。一个能立刻杀死他也能拯救他的东西。一个被自己的绝望等待盲目的部分。

克罗里继续说，好像说一件多么了不起的事，笑得豪迈又温情。

“要是我说，有人爱了你六千年，不需要呢？——不需要什么灵魂伴侣的印记，不需要任何证明，因为我已经清楚的知道了。早就知道了。知道了六千年。”

11.

亚茨拉斐尔从没想过会有这样一天，从没想过有一天克罗里会这样吻他，就像那些梦中柔软的银河一样。唇齿碰触的一刹那，一颗心跳得微微生痛，那颗心哪里还是心啊，在呼吸和心跳交织里化成了一汪春水，骨头和理智都融化在了里面，贴着他颤抖的躯体把他淹没其间。

只是一个吻而已。却好像把他最柔软的蚌肉剥离开去。

克罗里听着天使的微弱喘息，天使也生涩绵延的回吻着他。他伸手搂住亚茨拉斐尔的腰，把天使靠在墙上，吻得热烈又沉默。他们像是两只互相吞噬的鱼，正在渴求的汪洋里疯狂寻求氧气。那种近乎气绝的欢乐。太过深入甚至克罗里都忘了自己还是一个恶魔，不用像人类那样忙手忙脚脱衣服脱得像第一次上台的脱衣舞娘。他的观众只有一个。

亚茨拉斐尔帮忙着他和自己从衣物中解脱出来，皮肤触到古旧墙壁的地方温凉，但克罗里触碰过的每一处地方都在燃着沸热的火，身体彷佛处于昼夜两处的极端。

亚茨拉斐尔感到落雨一般的吻密密匝匝从他的脖颈向下。这时候月光透进来，柔和的倾洒在汗气如烟的潮热躯体上。

“我可以……”克罗里觉得他忍不住了。

“当然……”亚茨拉斐尔痛苦地打断他，身体贴迎上来，难以抑制得心尖发痒，渴望又在疼痛了。这种疼痛在夜深人静时他经历过太多次了，但这次，那些擦着他柔软心脏掠过去的却是带着幸福的疼痛。痛出了美学的感觉。

克罗里体贴地满足了亚茨拉斐尔，手掌抚过天使双腿，拿手指在已然温湿的甬道里帮忙扩张。手指探进去的一瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着呻吟起来，在克罗里听来声音断断续续美妙得不像人间。鬓发隐忍之间，天使昂起脖颈，咬紧嘴唇，像怕自己说出什么软弱请求，像克罗里认识了六千年那样，永远令人心痛的秉持着一股柔韧不屈的古典矜持。

“你可以相信我，”克罗里的呼吸凑过去，看着亚茨拉斐尔，目光显得极有力度。恶魔轻轻深吻了天使灵魂的一部分。“什么都可以告诉我。想要什么，喜欢什么……”

他听见亚茨拉斐尔在他耳边说了什么，温暖的低声絮语，灼热的气息。

“你……”

那晚后来的时光，亚茨拉斐尔一直不敢相信。不敢相信自己在做什么，不敢相信他在和自己最好的朋友做爱。他们就那样赤身裸体的在床上，羽翼毫无保留地张开，洁白的翅膀和黑色的羽翅抚慰缠绵。克罗里进入亚茨拉斐尔的那一瞬，感到天使的手臂环紧了他，微喘着在隐痛里挣扎，一挣扎就把他在体内裹缠得更紧一点。快感如绵绵浪潮，侵袭之时，他们互相把对方的名字更深地吞入唇齿之间。

上帝和撒旦的计划尘埃落定。天使和恶魔相拥而眠。

好梦入夜。

（全文完）


End file.
